Sophie
by GetTraught
Summary: Artemis left the team five years ago due to 'personal reasons' well at least that's what Wally thought. What happens when he shows up to the Grayson's for a nice lunch five years later and he sees her again? And what is Artemis hiding from him? Lots of things can change in just five short years. Some very big things. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Sophie**

**Hello everybody! Here's a new story I kept thinking about writing and now I am so yeah. Enjoy. If this chapter gets good responses then I will continue on with it. I don't want to be wasting my time writing stories for you if you don't like them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. **

* * *

Three years ago Artemis Crock left the team. No one on the team knew why she left. The only people that knew were Batman (of course), Ollie, Dinah and her mom. All they knew was that she was retiring for personal reasons. Everybody wondered what was going on with her. She loved being on the team. She loved being a hero. They didn't think she would just pack her bags and leave never to be seen again. Little did the team know, she was pregnant. It wasnt until four months later that Zatanna showed up on her doorstep and noticed her baby bump. Zatanna helped her through the pregnancy. When Artemis was around 6 months pregnant she allowed Zatanna to tell the rest of the team under one condition. Wally was not to know of the baby. Artemis didnt want him to know. Zatanna agreed and told the team (minus Wally who thought Artemis had just left the team because of 'personal reasons'. Man that boy was thick.) The whole team supported her and swore never to tell Wally. They would always visit her and help her whenever she needed it. Even Roy and Jade who was also pregnant with Lian at the time visited her and helped her as much as possible. The two sisters had promised that they would never let their children suffer the same childhood as them. Artemis was happy that Jade had left Cheshire behind and settled down with a nice guy she was happy to call her brother-in-law. Roy was now like a big brother to Artemis. They would still argue but it would be less common. Ollie and Dinah were a big help to her. After he found out about the baby he insisted on helping her find a nice house. After much pleading from him, Artemis allowed him to help buy her a nice house. She finally found a house that she liked the look of. The house was lovely. It had four bedrooms, three and a half bathrooms, a double garage, a new kitchen and a huge backyard for when the baby was older. It was perfect for her and the baby. When she moved into the house she went furniture shopping with Dinah. They bought a new lounge suite a few beds and some new top of the range appliances. Ollie wanted the best that money could buy for Artemis and his 'granddaughter', she was like the daughter he never had and he was like the father she never had. She was so thankful.

A few years passed, Wally was still in the dark about being a father. Artemis didn't care. She liked it that way. She hoped he never found out about it.

* * *

**3 YEARS LATER**, **ARTEMIS' HOUSE:**

The bacon and eggs sizzled in the pan as Artemis buttered some toast. She quickly turned the element off before the food burned. Artemis piled the food onto two plates and brought them onto the table. As Artemis sat down on the wooden chair she heard the little pitter pittar of footsteps coming from down the hallway. Artemis smiled as a small toddler around the age of 2-3 appeared in the doorway. She was clutching a stuffed white rabbit in one hand whilst rubbing her eyes with the other fisted hand. She breathed a little yawn before padding over to the table. Artemis chuckled as the little girl with blonde hair attempted to hop onto the chair next to her. She had a frown on her face and she had a determined look on her face. Artemis sighed to herself before helping the little toddler up onto her chair. The little girl crossed her arms over her chest and pouted the cutest little pout Artemis had ever seen.

'Just like her father', she thought to herself. She smiled to herself but then remembered again why she hated him. The smile dissapered into a scowl. It didn't last long though. The little girl beside her always put a smile on her face.

"I could've done it by myself", her cute little voice huffed. "I'm a big girl".

Artemis let out a sigh before answering. "Now is that anyway to talk to your mother?" The little blond looked at her and answered.

"Your right. I'm sorry mommy". She had a guilty look on her face.

"I always am". Replied Artemis as she smiled down at the little toddler. "Now, do you want something to eat?" She asked already knowing the answer.

The girls stunning green eyes lit up. "Yes please!" she yelled. She started bopping up and down in excitement as Artemis slid over the plate of food. She tried not to laugh as she watched her daughter lick her lips and dive into her breakfast.

"Woah! Slow down Sophie, you're gonna get a tummy ache," she said as she tickled Sophie's soft tummy.

Sophie giggle as she stopped eating. "Okay... Okay!" She yelled in between little giggles.

Artemis gave her a cuddle before letting her return to her food. She began eating like a normal toddler. Artemis sighed to herself.

'Yep just like her father'. She looked at her beautiful daughter once more before getting up and cleaning the dishes.

"Mommy I'm finished eating", said Sophie as she held her plate up to show her mother. Artemis took the plate from her tiny hands. "Can I go play with my toys now?"

"Good girl. And yes you can go play with your toys but only for a little while. We're going over to the Grayson's for lunch."

"Is Lian going to be there?" Sophie asked.

Artemis chuckled. The two cousins were inseparable. It touched Artemis when she watched them play together or when one got hurt from falling over and the other would always rush over to help. "Yes Lian will be there".

Sophie gasped. "Yay I'm gonna wear my new dress Aunt Megan got for me!" She quickly hopped off of her chair and sped to her room. Another thing she had inherited from her father. Artemis alway dreaded the fact that her daughter could possibly have inherited her father's powers. Artemis' worst fear came true when Sophie broke the sound barrirer for the first time when she had just turned two. Artemis always thought of it as a birthday present. Artemis sighed as she washed Sophie's plate before going to freshen up, later on doing the same to Sophie.

* * *

Sophie watched in the mirror as her mother brushed her hair before putting it into a high ponytail. That's the way she liked it. What could she say? Like mother like daughter. Artemis put a single yellow flower barrette in her hair. Sophie hopped of her mother's lap and looked in the full body mirror. She held the sides of her pretty pink dress as she twirled around like a princess. Her mother wasn't too keen on pink but if it made her daughter happy, then she was happy.

"Come on Princess".

They walked out of the house and Artemis buckled her up in her car seat. Artemis then drove to the Grayson's mansion. When she pulled up to the mansion, the gate doors opened. She saw Dick standing in front of the huge house with his arm wrapped around Zatanna's waist, his hand was resting on her stomach. Artemis parked the car, unbuckled Sophie and held her hand as they made their way over to the happy couple. Sophie's eyes lit up when she saw Dick. She quickly ran towards him and yelled "Uncle Dick!". Dick chuckled and bent down as she ran into his arms super speed style. Dick grunted as he was knocked onto his back. Zatanna's eyes widened as she looked at Artemis. Artemis looked at the ground as she tried to avoid eye contact with the magician. Artemis had tried to keep Sophie's new 'talent' a secret from her friends. She had only had the powers for a few months and she was still getting used to using to them. She didnt want to tell anyone for awhile. It was silent for a moment before Dick broke it.

"Hey Sophie. You've gotten taller", he said as he gave her a cuddle. Sophie smiled at her 'uncle' and returned the hug. She then stood up and gave Zatanna a cuddle before asking if Lian was here. Zatanna smiled and told her that she was in the backyard.

"Um Dick do you think you can take Sophie into the backyard to play with all the children while I have a talk with Artemis". She gave her husband a look. He cleared his throat and with a final look at the two friends, he led Sophie into the backyard.

When Dick and Sophie were out of earshot she spoke. "So she has super speed?"

"Yip". Replied Artemis popping the P.

"When did you find out?"

"A few days after her second birthday". Silence lingered between the two as they just stood there.

"Uh Artemis I need to tell you something", Zatanna took a deep breath before continuing. "We forgot to call you and tell you this morning but it slipped our minds." she looked at Artemis with a worried face. Zatanna struggled with her words.

"Zee what's wrong?" Artemis started to worry.

Zee was about to answer her friend when a car pulled up in the driveway. Two people got out of the car. One was a Asian lady with black hair. She couldn't see the second person.

"Artemis I'm so sorry". Spoke Zatanna. Artemis looked at Zatanna with a puzzled expression before a voice rang out from behind her. One she was _very _familiar with. One she hadn't heard in three years.

"_Artemis?" _

Artemis' eyes widened as she turned her head. There in front of her with his arm wrapped around the short Asian woman's waist was none other than Wally West. She froze.

'_crap'._

* * *

**Uh oh! :O what will happen next!? Next chapter should be up soon it depends on how well this chapter goes. We shall see.**

**-GetTraught**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys. Wow I never thought you guys would like this story this much. I was so overwhelmed when I saw all of the people that favourited/followed/reviewed this story. It really made my day. Keep up the good work guys. Thanks so much again.**

* * *

_"Artemis I'm so sorry". Spoke Zatanna. Artemis looked at Zatanna with a puzzled expression before a voice rang out behind her. One she was _very _familiar with. One she hadn't heard in three years._

_"_Artemis?"

_Artemis' eyes widened as she turned her head. There in front of her with his arm wrapped around the short Asian woman's waist was none other than Wally West. She froze._

* * *

_ "Artemis?" _

She froze.

'Crap. I had tried so hard to keep Sophie hidden from Wally for the last three years. What was he doing here anyways? Im pretty sure he wasn't invited, otherwise Zatanna would've called and warned me'. Thought Artemis.

She looked back over at Zatanna. She was standing awkwardly at the back wringing her wrists. A guilty look plastered on her face. Everyone was silent. No one knew what to say. It was during that moment that Dick decided to come out. He was gobsmacked when he saw Wally standing there.

"Wally! What are you doing here man?". Dick walked up to Wally and gave him a great big hug. Wally smiled and hugged him back.

"I heard from Alfred that you were having a lunch today so I though I'd show up and surprise you. I called Zatanna and asked her if it would be okay and she said yes".

Artemis sent a death glare at the magician. The ebony haired girl only replied with an apologetic look on her face. Zatanna felt truly guilty. She was just so excited to see Wally again that she forgot about two certain people that would also be in attendance. It wasn't until she hung up that she remembered. She almost had a panic attack. She tried to get a hold of Artemis but she wasn't picking up. So she settled on telling her before Wally got here.

Too late.

"Well its great to see you again Wally. It was a great surprise. Thank you". Replied Dick as he pulled his best friend in for another hug. They both pulled away when they heard someone clear their throat. It was the Asian lady that had come with Wally. No one knew who she was.

Wally cleared his throat also. "Oh um yeah. Babe these are the friends I was telling you about before". He gestured to Dick. "This is my bestest friend Dick", Dick simply nodded and smiled at the new face. Wally then gestured to Zatanna,"And this is his wife, Zatanna". Zatanna mirrored the previous actions of her husband as she greeted her.

"Uh, guys this is my fiancé, Linda Park". He gestured to Linda as she waved shyly and smiled.

"Hi it's great to finally meet the people Wally talks about all the time. I hope it's okay that I came, Wally kind of brought me along with him".

"Are you kidding that's fine!" Spoke Dick. "And it's lovely to meet you Linda".

Zatanna clapped her hands together. "Well shall we go into the backyard? I'm sure Megan will be finished cooking by now". Everyone followed her through the house out into the backyard. It smelt delicious. Megan had really gone all out with the food. There was enough there to feed an army. Maybe even two. Which was good considering Wally decided to show up. When the Martian saw him she quickly ran up to him and gave him a big hug. Conner and Kaldur soon did the same as they welcomed him.

"Hey guys! It's so great to see you again". Spoke Wally as he looked around. He finally found the person he was looking foe. She was standing over at the table talking to Jade and Roy. They had serious looks on their faces. Wally tried to see if he could make out what they were saying but they were talking too fast, he couldn't understand. Jade looked at him, worry was written on her face. The same was on the two archers' faces. Wally quickly looked away. If only he knew what they were talking about.

* * *

"Jade, I need your help". Jade had never seen her little sister so scared before. Not even when they were children.

"What is it sis?" Asked Jade.

"He's here. Right now". Jade was smart. She knew exactly who Artemis was talking about.

"Well what do you want me to do?" Jade was starting to get worried. Roy soon came over and asked what was going on. Jade and Artemis filled him in.

"So thats his fiancé?" Roy asked. He didn't seem too impressed. Roy had heard about her from Wally a few times. He heard that she liked to spend his money and that she could be quite the bitch sometimes.

"Yeah". Answered Artemis. "But that's not the point. I need you guys to help me get Sophie the hell out of here. I don't Wally to see her". Jade noticed Wally staring at them. He quickly turned away when he was caught.

Jade went to find her niece whilst Roy went to go and greet Wally and Linda.

Jade soon returned with Sophie in her arms. She was fast asleep and her blonde hair had started to come out of its ponytail. Jade quickly gave her to Artemis. The frantic mother power walked it to the front door. She was almost to her car when she heard a voice.

"Going somewhere?" Artemis mentally cursed as she quickly turned around. Wally was looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Um yeah. Home". She stated simply.

"Come on Arty can't you just be happy to see me. After all it has been three years". Wally had happened to notice Artemis trying to sneak off. He just wanted to talk to her and he thought that now would be a good time to. He wanted to know how she was, where she's been. He wanted to know if she was seeing anybody or if she had any children.

Artemis scoffed. "I don't care that you're back". She said it with venom. Lots of it.

Wally looked hurt. "Look Artemis", he took a few steps towards her. "I'm really sorry for what happened between us. I instantly regretted it when you left. I was just... Shocked. I mean all of a sudden you just ask me if I want to start a family with you. I didn't know what to say! We were teenagers! We weren't supposed to be thinking about that until we were adults! I would of loved to of had children with you". Artemis was taken back by Wally's statement.

"So you choose to tell me that I'm crazy for thinking or even asking you that and that I should stop taking so many crazy pills! Really Wally? Is that seriously you're way of saying to someone that you want to perhaps one day have a child with them?" Artemis was fuming. She was trying her hardest not to wake up Sophie but she couldn't help it. Wally was just so irritating.

"Look Artemis I'm sorry". Wally's voice was soft and quiet.

Artemis was about to say something when Sophie started to wake up. Her bright green eyes looked exhausted as she yawned. She looked up at her mother then to the man she was yelling at. "Who's dat man momma?"

Wally's heart skipped a beat. The little girls eyes looked so much like his own. She also had small freckles that covered just under her cheeks also like him. Her hair was the same blonde as Artemis'. She was like a beautiful combination of the two. To say that Wally was shocked would be an understatement. He looked at Artemis. Then back at the girl. Her skin tone was a perfect combimation of the pairs.

"He's one of Uncle Dick's friends", cooed Artemis as she placed a kiss on Sophie's forehead. Wally was stunned to see Artemis so motherly. It was like a whole new side to her. "We're going home now okay". Sophie nodded as Artemis carried her to the car. Wally watched as they drove off. That's when realization hit him.

Wally West was a _father._

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Gosh this chapter took me for ages to write. I kept getting writers block and I didn't know how to do it. I'm not too happy with this chapter but oh well. It was the best I could come up with and I promised you a chapter today. I hope you enjoy this more then I did.**_  
_

**-GetTraught**


	3. Chapter 3

**What a cool kid! Two chapters in one day! :P Thank you guys for all the reviews. I already had this chapter planned out in my head before I even started writing the story. I felt that this might be a good time to put it in. This is about what Wally does after he finds out that he's a daddy. :) Enjoy and don't forget to review. That would be lovely!**

* * *

He was a father. The words sounded so foreign in his mind. Wally was filled with lots of different emotions. Happiness, because the little girl was simply adorable. Love, for his newfound daughter. Regret, because he wasn't there for Artemis at all. But the main one was anger and betrayal. Why hadn't Artemis told him. He wondered if anyone in the team knew. He also wanted to know about his daughter. He wanted to know what her name was, what her favourite colors were. He wanted to know how old she was, and when her birthday was. He knew just the right person to talk to. He ran back inside to find Jade. She was sitting at a table with Roy. They were both trying to feed Lian. Roy had told Wally all about Lian whenever they talked over the phone. In fact she was the _only _thing he would talk about. Wally thought she was very cute. She looked like a baby version of Jade mixed with a bit of Roy.

Wally made his way over to the couple. "What's her name?" Was all he asked. That was the first thing he wanted to know. Jade looked surprised at first but soon her face relaxed as she put down the spoon she was using to feed Lian.

"Sophie Iris Crock", she stated. She smiled at the name. She remembers when they were just little girls and how they would talk about what they would name their child. Jade was always fond of the name Lian, Artemis however liked the sound of Sophie or Alice.

Wally was shocked. She had named Sophie after his favourite aunt. Artemis and Iris were always very close. Ever since they met, Iris had happily welcomed her into the speedster family. I guess the reason they got along so well is because they were both with speedsters. Wally smiled, he liked it.

"How old is she?" He asked next.

"She's two years old. She turns three on September 18th". That was almost nine months away. Wally was satisfied with these answers. He only had one more left.

"Where do they live?"

Jade put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Wally, I don't think my sister will want to see you. I mean she kept Sophie from you for all this time. Do you really think she'll want you to show up on her doorstep?" It was strange hearing Jade sound so _nice _it frightened him a bit.

"Jade, please. I need to know. I have to make things right. Just please tell me". Roy was watching them speak. Never in his life had he ever heard Wally plead for something. Roy looked at Jade and she looked back. He nodded his head slightly. She let out a sigh.

"She lives in Star City", she told him as she pulled something out of her pocket and handed it to Wally. "Here. That's her address and phone number". Wally surveyed the slip of paper before accepting it.

"Thank you, Jade. And Roy".

"Just don't screw it up". Added Jade. Wally nodded before quickly saying goodbye to everyone and grabbing Linda before he left her behind. Which he almost did. _Almost. _

Wally quickly dropped Linda off at her house. Just because they were engaged doesn't mean they lived together. However they had agreed that after the wedding she would move into his expensive apartment she couldn't wait for that.

Wally then drove all the way to Star City. It took a while but it was worth it. When he had pulled up in front of the house the sun was just setting. He could see her car parked out in the driveway. He also saw a little toddler car and bike. He got out of the car and knocked on the door. He mentally prepared himself for what was to come. He heard the sound of a lock being opened as Artemis appeared in front of him. She was wearing a grey flannel top with light grey sweatpants. Her hair was up in a ponytail and little drops of water dripped off of the ends. She had obviously just had a shower.

"Wally, what are you doing here?" She wasn't expecting him. Well she was but she wasn't expecting him to turn up so early. She had just put Sophie to sleep.

"I'm here because I wanna get to know our daughter".

"I'm sorry Wally I just don't think I can let that happen. Goodnight". She went to close the door but Wally stopped it with his hand.

"Artemis I'm really trying to make an effort here! I want to fix things between us. For Sophie's sake". Artemis thought about it for a minute before sighing.

"I just put her to bed".

"Can I at least see her?" He wanted to give her a hug. To tell her that everything was going to be okay because Daddy was here. He wanted to watch her grow.

"Yeah. Okay, I guess so". Artemis stood to the side so Wally could walk in. She then continued down the hallway stopping at one of doors. It had the name '_Sophie_' written across it with a few pictures of fairies and butterflies. She gently opened the door and Wally followed her in. Sophie was lying in her bed softly sleeping. She was cuddling her favourite stuffed white rabbit toy. Ollie had bought it for her when she was born. She had been in love with it ever since. She took it everywhere with her. Wally was mesmerized by her beauty. She bent down on his knees in front of her as he pushed a few loose strands of hair out her face before lovingly stroking her cheek. She was like an angel. She was his angel.

"Do you want something to drink. Coffee? Tea?" Whispered Artemis.

"Uh, yeh coffee sounds good". Replied Wally as he kept looking at his angel.

"Okay". With that Artemis left to go make the drinks.

A few minutes later Wally walked in to the kitchen. Artemis was putting the hot beverages onto the table. Wally took a seat across from Artemis. They both quietly sipped their warm drinks. Neither knew what to say. Wally finally broke the silence.

"I want to be in Sophie's life". Artemis almost choked on the coffee she was drinking.

"What?"

"I want to be in Sophie's life. I want to watch her grow up. I want to be there for her. I want to fix my mistakes. I want to be her father". Artemis was about to talk when she was cut off by Wally. "And I won't take no for an answer. I know I've already missed two of her birthdays and I don't want to miss anymore. She needs her father". Wally looked down at his hands.

"Okay". Wally looked back up at Artemis just to make sure she wasn't screwing with him.

"Wait Arty, are you serious?"

"Yeah, I am. You're right, she does need her father. I'm really proud of you Wally". She gave him a friendly smile which Wally returned. He then stood up and gave her a hug. She was a bit surprised at first but soon settled into it as she wrapped her arms around his waist. They stood there hugging for five minutes until they pulled away. They looked into each others eyes. Wally started leaning his head down slowly. Artemis began to close her eyes. Wally soon realized what he was doing and pulled back.

"Uh, sorry". He scratched the back of his neck. "Um, I think I might head off. I'll be back tomorrow though when Sophie is awake".

"Or you could stay here".

"I wouldn't want to impose".

"No it's fine. You can stay in one of the guest bedrooms. Plus it saves you all the driving". Artemis smiled at him. She didn't know why she had offered. Maybe she just wanted to spend some time with him.

Wally nodded his head. "Yeah that would be great thanks. Um I have a overnight bag in my car in case of emergencies. I might just go get it". He pointed towards the hall that led towards the front door. Artemis nodded her head and went to prepare the guest bedroom. She grabbed some sheets and a few blankets and pillows. By the time she had finished preparing the room Wally had come back in.

"Well there you go. Goodnight Wally". She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before walking out the door.

"Hey Artemis?"

"Yeah Wally?"

"Thank you".

"You're welcome Wally. Goodnight".

"Goodnight Artemis".

Wally lay in his bed thinking about the days events. He easily drifted off to sleep. The last thing he thought about was his precious little angels' face.

* * *

**Awe! Wally's such a cute Daddy! I'm quite happy with this chapter. I based Sophie off of my little niece. She is so adorable and precious her birthday is September 18th and they are both just so alike. Well hope you like the chappie, remember to review also.**

**-GetTraught**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, long time no write! Well I don't really have a good excuse for not updating except for some writer's block and I just never got around to it. Thanks for all the reviews/favourites/followers, this story has been getting lately. It really cheers me up. **

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: FOR THE LAST CHAPTER I GOT A FEW REVIEWS SAYING THAT YOU DIDN'T KNOW WHY ARTEMIS DIDN'T WANT WALLY TO KNOW ABOUT SOPHIE. WELL SOME OF THE REASON IS REVEALED IN CHAPTER 2 WHEN WALLY SEES ARTEMIS SNEAKING OFF, SO IF YOU DON'T KNOW RE-READ THAT CHAPTER. I WILL ALSO BE MAKING A FLASHBACK CHAPTER THAT SHOWS EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENS. IT MOST PROBABLY WILL BE CHAPTER 5.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice**

* * *

Wally watched from a park bench as two beautiful blondes played on the playground. The older blonde had smokey eyes whilst the younger girl, who looked around the age of 3 ,had dazzling emerald eyes that were so similar to his own. He continued watching as the older blonde pushed the young girl on the swing-set. Cheers of happiness and laughter filled the air. Wally then decided to join in the fun and ran over to the two.

"Hey Daddy!", spoke the young blonde as she was pushed further into the light blue sky. "Look how high i'm going daddy!".

Wally chuckled and looked to the blonde pushing her. She was smiling widely as she watched her daughter flying through the air.

"Come on Sophie we have to get home now. It's starting to get dark", said the blonde. Sophie pouted before allowing the older lady to stop her swing. She hopped off the seat and started walking in front of the two adults. The two followed and watched as she skipped down the path, stopping every once and awhile to pick out a few flowers embedded in the grass. Wally gently took hold of the woman's hand. She quickly stopped walking and looked at him, then down at their intertwined fingers. She smiled slightly and pulled him closer to him. Wally took this as a green light and ever so slowly leaned in to place a kiss on her lips. He closed her eyes and waited for her lips to meet his. But they never did.

* * *

Wally quickly sat up and placed his head in his hands. "It was just a dream". He slowly got out of the bed and walked out t the kitchen, whilst trying to convince himself that it was a dream and that it meant absolutely nothing. That thought seemed to suddenly disappear when he saw a familiar blonde standing with his back to him. It appeared that she was cooking something. Wally casually walked towards her and peered over her shoulder. It seemed Artemis was making some delicious looking pancakes. The blonde smirked and turned her head to face him.

"Hungry?" Wally gulped when he noticed how close their faces were to each other. He simply nodded as he was unable to form words. Her beauty was just too distracting. They were soon interrupted by a soft yawn that came from behind them. The two turned completely to see Sophie standing in her purple pajamas and clutching her stuffed rabbit. She was looking at Wally with a confused look. Wally didn't know what to say to her. Artemis finally walked over to Sophie, picked her up and carried her over to Wally.

"Sophie this is Wally", said Artemis gesturing to Wally. Wally waved and smiled at the precious girl.

"Is he Uncle Dick's friend?" Asked little Sophie.

"Yes he is, but he's also very special", answered Artemis. "He's also your Daddy". Sophie's eyes widened with disbelief.

"He's my daddy?" She asked quietly to which Artemis nodded. After that Sophie jumped out of her mother's arms and straight into Wally's. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head into his firm chest. Wally couldn't help but smile as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her. He looked over to Artemis and swore he saw her eyes get watery. After a few minutes of hugging Sophie pulled away. She had tears running down her cheeks and she was sniffing.

"What's wrong?" Asked Wally in his soothing voice.

"I just never thought you would want to meet me?", admitted Sophie. Wally's heart broke when she said that.

"Of course I would want to meet you", replied Wally.

"Really?"

"Of course". Sophie hugged him again. Wally let a few tears slip out of his eyes. They broke apart once more when Artemis announced that breakfast was ready. Wally sat Sophie down at the table and helped Artemis carry the stacks of pancakes and fresh fruit to the table. Sophie sat in between her parents. Wally watched as his daughter devoured her first few pancakes in record time before asking Artemis for more. Artemis simply laughed and piled on more goodness. The three sat and ate their breakfast, laughing and chatting throughout. It felt like they were a real family. Like nothing bad had happened between Wally and Artemis, and that made Artemis so happy.

After breakfast Wally helped Artemis with the dishes while Sophie colored in one of her many superhero coloring books. He went and sat beside her.

"This is my favourite book", said Sophie as she pulled out a 'Young Justice' coloring book. Wally smiled as she turned to a page with Artemis and Kid Flash. Kid Flash was running and Artemis was shooting an arrow in the background. On the other page it showed Robin (now Nightwing) throwing some of his batarangs and above him was Zatanna casting some magic. Sophie pointed to each of them and began introducing them. "That's Uncle Dick and Aunt Zatanna", spoke Sophie pointing to the couple. Then she pointed to Artemis. "That's mommy when she was a superhero", and finally she pointed to him. "And that's Kid Flash. He's the fastest boy in the whole world! Kid Flash is my favourite". Wally smiled.

"Do you wanna know a secret?" Sophie's eyes lit up and she frantically nodded. "I used to be Kid Flash". Sophie gasped and dramatically covered her mouth.

"So you can run really really fast?"

"You betcha", replied Wally. Artemis smiled as she watched he two speedsters converse. The younger listened intently to the older's stories of some of his previous missions. Sophie was enjoying having her father around, so was Artemis. it felt like the little empty space in her hear was full once again.

* * *

**I want one of those coloring books. Anyways make sure you review and the more reviews the quicker the update! :D**

**-GetTraught**


	5. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**Sorry to those who thought that this was a new chapter but sadly it is not. You see tonight my niece that i'm basing this story off of is visiting for my school holidays and her birthday. (Same day as Sophie might I add) so i'm gonna be a bit occupied. Please don't hate me its just that i only get to see her a few times a year. And hey, she might inspire me a bit. So i think that the next chapter will be up in a few weeks. Sorry everybody but you will just have to read someone elses story for awhile.**

**Also everybody don't worry i haven't forgotten Linda. She will appear in the next chapter. Sadly :(. Thankfully she won't last very long hehehe.**

**Mark in orlando- The story you are looking for is called 'Speak Now' **


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 6**

_H-hey guys, hows it going? Soo, I'm just gonna start off by saying: I AM SOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG! It's just that I had my neice over, then my aunty who I never see much, then my grandpa, then I started school again, then I was busy with school. Then I had a huge party at my house last week and was a bit occupado with my life. Hope this makes up for the wait. Remember to please review or add to your alerts, once again it would mean alot to me. _

* * *

It had been two weeks since Wally found out about his precious angel, Sophie. For the past few weeks he spent most of his time with Artemis and Sophie. Both blondes had welcomed him in with open arms, especially the youngest. She was particularly fond of when her Dad would cuddle up with her in bed and tell her stories about his adventures of being Kid Flash.

Artemis quickly helped Sophie with her car-seat before sitting in the passengers seat. Beside her sat Wally, he started the engine before slowly reversing out of Artemis' driveway. They were currently on their way to the park for it was a beautiful day. The birds were chirping merrily and the sun was glistening brightly in the light blue sky. During the car ride, Artemis could feel Wally's eyes on her every few minutes while she looked out the window. When she knew he was once again looking at her she turned her head to face him and gave him a small smile to which he returned. She then returned back to the window and rested her head on her hand. A comfortable silence filled the air but was soon broken when Sophie requested they put the radio on. Luckily for her, her favourite song at the time was currently starting. Artemis chuckled as she too realized what the song was.

_This is more than the typical kinda thing_  
_Felt a jones in my bones when you were touching me, uh oh_  
_Didn't wanna take it slow_  
_In a daze, going crazy, I can barely think_  
_You're replaying in my brain, find it hard to sleep, uh oh_  
_Waiting for my phone to blow_  
_uh oh yep_

Sophie had now begun to sing the lyrics before she started rapping the next part.

_Now I'm here in a sticky situation_  
_Got a little trouble, yep and now I'm pacing_  
_Five minutes, ten minutes, now it's been an hour_  
_Uh don't wanna think too hard, but I'm sour_

_Uh oh, I can't seem to let you go_

When the last line played Wally looked over to Artemis who was still facing away from him and out the window instead. It was so true.

_See, I've been waiting all day_  
_For you to call me baby_  
_So let's get up, let's get on it_  
_Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight_  
_Come on, that's right_  
_Honest baby, I'll do anything you want to_  
_So can we finish what we started_  
_Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight_  
_Come on, that's right, cheerio_

_What's the time, such a crime_  
_Not a single word, sipping on a Patrón_  
_Just to calm my nerves, uh oh_  
_Poppin' bottles by the phone_  
_Oh yeah_  
_Had me up, had me down, turn me inside out_  
_That's enough, call me up_  
_Maybe I'm in doubt, uh oh_  
_I don't even think you know, no no_

The song was currently getting a little personal and Artemis wasn't the only one noticing. She then let out a small sigh of relief when Sophie announced that they had finally reached their destination. The trio piled out of the car, Sophie obviously being the first out. She then came to stand in front of her mom.

"Mommy, can I please play on the swing-set?" she asked sweetly. Artemis sighed.

"Yes, you may. Just make sure we can see you OK". With that Sophie nodded and ran off towards the playground. That just left the former lovers there, neither really sure what to say. Artemis soon made up a quick excuse.

"I'm just.. gonna go check on her", the red head nodded.

"Yeah, you should do that", he looked around, "I'll just be sitting over there", he finished pointing to a park bench that sat directly from the swing sets. It was Artemis' turn to nod before they both awkwardly went their separate ways, which really weren't very separate considering they were right next to each other. The archer went to push her daughter on the swings while Wally plopped down on the park bench. Suddenly, he got a sense of major deja vu. He watched as Artemis pushed their daughter on the swings. The young blonde's giggles filling the air. He was mesmerized by both blonde beauty's that he barely heard when Sophie called for him.

"Hey Daddy!" he smiled as he waved at her. "Look how high I'm going". The speedster laughed before he looked back at the older blonde. She was smiling widely and laughing along with the child. After half an hour she stopped her from flying in the air and brought her slowly back down to a still position. Sophie, curious to why her mother stopped her fun, turned to look at her.

"What's wrong Mommy?"

"It's starting to get dark now, Sophie, and Mommy's arms are starting to hurt from pushing you in the air. I think it's time to go home". She watched as the mini speedster pouted saddly before hopping off the swings and running over to Wally.

"Dad! Did you see how high I was going? It was almost as fun as running really fast. _Almost", _Wally chuckled.

"Yes, I saw how high you were going angel". He then stood and began walking with the two blondes. Just like in his dream, Sophie grabbed both his and Artemis' hands and began skipping down the footpath. The parents laughed merrily before Wally scooped her in his arms and gave her a big kiss on the cheek which caused the two girls to giggle. They then continued walking to their car, the two parents also managed to hear a conversation between an elderly couple sitting nearby.

"That's such a beautiful family. Don't you agree Arnold?"

"Yes, I think so too Susan".

The former heroes blushed at their conversation and carried onto the car. The ride home was comfortable, Sophie manged to doze off halfway home so everything was silent".

Wally carefully carried Sophie back inside the house before laying her down on her bed and tucking her in. He gently kissed her hair and slowly made his way to the door.

"Mmm.. Daddy?" Sophie had woken up and was looking at her dad.

"Yes, Angel?" He asked facing her now.

"You never told me a bedtime story", she answered like it was the most obvious thing ever. Wally smiled before making his way over and sitting beside her on her bed.

"OK, what kind of story do you want to listen to tonight, Angel?" She tapped her chin as if she was in deep thought.

"Hmmm, how bout the first time you kissed Mommy", she then turned her head to the doorway then back at her dad. "Can Mommy listen too?" Wally turned and saw Artemis standing in the doorway.

"If she wants to", he answered with a smile at the archer.

"I'd love to", she then made her way over to the bed and waited for Sophie to scoot over so she could fit in also. "What's tonight's story?"

"Daddy is going to tell me about the first time you kissed".

"I see. Well then, take it away kind sir", she replied gesturing to Wally. He cleared his throat before he explained the story.

"Well, on New Years Eve we battled Vandal Savage and the entire Justice League on the Watchtower".

"Isn't the Justice League the goodies though?" asked little Sophie.

"Yes, but he had made a special little chip that turned them evil. Luckily we were able to create a reverse chip to turn them good again", explained Artemis.

"Like potato chips?"

"Hahaha, no Soph, not potato chips. They are a kind of technology".

"Yeah, plus they don't taste nearly as good as potato chips", added Wally. Trust Wally to say something like that. Artemis rolled her eyes good-heartily.

"Anyways, back to the story. We had just stopped Green Arrow-",

"Grandpa Ollie!"

"Yeah, and Flash and Aquaman. Then we made our way out to find Klarion and Vandal but they left just as we arrived. Then the computer announced that it was New Years and I scooped your mom up into my arms and told her that I should of done it along time ago". Artemis scoffed and crossed her arms.

"No kidding", she quoted with a smirk on her face to which he smiled at.

"Then what did you do?" asked Sophie. Wally looked at Artemis who was staring back at him.

"I kissed her. And it was the best kiss I ever had". This managed to raise the archer's eyebrows.

"Really?"

"Of course. You were my first true love".

"You were mine too". They continued to stare but were knocked back into reality by some soft snoring. Sophie's snoring. Artemis sighed before before kissing her on the forehead.

"Goodnight, my little white rabbit". Wally then repeated the action but instead said.

"Goodnight, my sweet little angel". They then left the room and closed the door softly behind them.

"Hey, Wally. Did you really mean what you said. You know about the whole first true love?" Wally answered her by stepping forward and placing a soft kiss to her lips.

"Every word", with that he walked to the door but stopped when he opened it.

"You still are my true love and you always will be, no matter what. I'll see you tomorrow". He then closed the door behind him leaving Artemis to her thoughts.

_Did that really just happen?_

On the other side of the door, Wally was thinking the same thing. He smiled to himself, he had finally told Artemis how he felt. Unfortunately that happiness didn't last long when he checked his phone and saw the last person he was thinking of at the moment.

_Linda._

* * *

_Yay it's so long! I hope the length makes up for the big delay. This is like almost 2000 words. Holy crap! Also I did some thinking and Sophie sounds a bit too mature to be a toddler so from this chapter on she is 4 and a half and will turn 5 this year._

_Also Linda will make an appearance in the next chapter. (Sadly) but it is necessary. I was going to put her in this one but it didn't fit. Hope you liked it and the little confession._

_Until next time_

_-GetTraught :)_


	7. Chapter 6

_Hello everybody. Thanks for reviewing, keep up the good work guys I really appreciate it :)_

_P.S. Sorry for the late updates but with the lack of YJ comes the lack of inspiration. Also like I said in the previous chapter, Miss Linda Park will be joining us in this chapter. Hooraayyyyyy-yeah nobody cares. _

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own Young Justice, if I did we would already have new episodes -.-_

* * *

_Crap_

Wally mentally cursed when he saw the flashing light on his phone. It was Linda. They had barely talked to eachother ever since Wally found out about Sophie. Linda had tried calling numerous times but Wally was always too occupied. He kept on staring at his phone and pondered on whether or not he should answer it. Grudgingly, he pressed the answer button before tentatively moving it up to his ear. He braced himself for what was to come.

"WALLACE WEST!", said man cringed as he listened to his bride-to-be.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! FIRST I HAVEN'T HEARD FROM YOU IN TWO WEEKS, THEN YOU SKIP OUT ON DINNER WITH ME SO WE COULD DISCUSS THINGS FOR THE WEDDING! _OUR _WEDDING BY THE WAY!" The ginger cursed himself. He completely forgot about that dinner. He had been too busy with Sophie and Artemis that it had completely slipped his mind. Oh boy, he was going to pay for this. "YOU BETTER HAVE A BLOODY GOOD EXCUSE AS TO WHY YOU DIDN'T TURN UP!". Wally waited a few moments before softly speaking.

"Babe...", he started, "I'm so sorry for missing dinner. It's just that there is so much going on right now that I can't explain over the phone. Meet me at the cafe on the corner where we always eat tomorrow morning at 8 o'clock. I promise I will tell everything that you need to know". The line was silent for awhile and Wally grew nervous.

"Fine", was all that he got back before the line went dead.

"I love you too", he whispered tiredly to thin air. _Love. _He had told Artemis that he still loved her, which was true but, he was getting married. To someone who definitely was _not _Artemis Crock. As much as he wished that he was marrying her instead of Linda, that could not happen. The wedding was a mere month away. He couldn't just hurt Linda and leave her. He had to marry her. Otherwise he would feel guilty and miserable. The other part of him was telling him to just dump Linda and marry Artemis. Then he could live happily ever after with her and Sophie, his angel. His heart was saying one thing, but his mind was saying another. He was torn, and did not know what to do. He knew he would have to confide in someone so he planned to tell Dick tomorrow after he told Linda. Crap. How exactly was he supposed to explain to Linda that he had a four and a half year old daughter with the girl he had been in love with for 6 years. What would her reaction be? Would she freak out? Would she be angry that he didn't tell her sooner? Or would she be calm and accepting about all of this? He was definitely betting on one of the first two. Or worse, both. He hoped that she would understand though. He did care for her. Not so much loved after what happened earlier on in the night, but he did care for her. He heaved a great sigh before walking to his car and driving back to Central City.

**O.O**

Wally fumbled with his hands and tapped his knee continuously as he sat and waited for his fiance to show up. If you were to ask if he was nervous then that would be an understatement. Wally had barely slept a wink last night. Instead he lay in bed and thought of how he was going to say things. He was first going to kindly greet her, wait for the waiter to leave after taking their orders, then calmly and slowly explain his dilemma to her. He smiled to himself as he recounted his plan in his mind. He looked down at his hands in his lap and waited some more. Finally he heard a voice above him,

"Wally?", he looked up and was met with Linda's dark eyes looking into his green ones. She looked perfectly calm but Wally knew her enough to know that she was pissed inside.

"Hi Linda", he managed a small smile towards her and gestured for her to take a seat. She did so and he placed his folded hands on the table. As expected the waiter arrived shortly after and asked for their orders. Linda ordered a low-fat cappuccino whilst Wally just asked for hot chocolate and two chocolate croissants. As he watched the waiter walk away, the nerves inside of him bubbled up. He looked towards Linda who sat with an expectant expression on her face. He grew more panicky and noticed that his palms were getting sweaty.

"Well?", asked Linda with a single eyebrow raised. He sat silent for a few moments. The black haired Asian grew impatient and began to stand up from her seat.

"I have a daughter", the words came rushing out of his mouth faster than he'd liked. He watched as Linda froze and turned her head to face him, eyes widened in surprise.

"What?", Wally could detect many different emotions in that single word alone. Surprise, anger, pain, sadness. The speedster gestured once again to her chair and she slowly sat back down. Her eyes were still wide with shock and her mouth had fallen a bit open.

"I found out about two weeks ago that I had a four year old daughter", she stuttered as she tried to pull together some words.

"Who's the mother?", Wally noticed a hint of malice in the question but didn't question it.

"Artemis Crock. We were together six years ago but then one day she just left without any reason. Well at least that's what I had thought. Turns out she was pregnant at the time. I should've known something was up when we had an argument earlier that day. She had asked me if I had wanted to start a family with her, I guess I was just.. overwhelmed by the question. I ended up laughing at her and told her that she was crazy. Then she ran out of the room crying. I knew something was wrong because Artemis _never _cries. I tried to speak to her, to apologise. But I was too late, she had already left. I had tried numerous times to get a hold of her but to no avail. It was like she was wiped off the face of the Earth. Nobody knew where she was, nobody had seen her. I gave up looking for her 6 months after I left. I figured there was no point in it and just left her alone. So when I saw her at Dick and Zatanna's house a few weeks ago, I was shocked! I mean, I hadn't seen her in almost five years and now suddenly she just shows up at my best friend's house! I noticed her trying to leave early so I followed her. We argued about what had happened all those years ago but I noticed that she was extremely nervous and that she wanted to get out of there quickly but I had to talk to her. We stopped arguing when the small child I had just noticed she was holding woke up. She looked at me and I saw her eyes. She had my eyes. She looked around 4-5 so I started to realise just who she was. But before I could confront Artemis, she had left. I watched as they drove away before quickly hurrying back inside and begging her older sister, Jade to tell me where they lived".

"That's why we had to leave so early?", asked Linda. Wally simply nodded yes before continuing.

"When I got to their house, I pleaded to Artemis to let me be in Sophie's life. She gladly accepted much to my happiness. So, for the past two weeks I've been getting to know my daughter Sophie. She is amazing", Wally noticed Linda get a bit sad so he reached over and took her hand in his. Linda smiled weakly at him and squeezed his hand. "Linda I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. I was just... afraid of what your reaction would be. I know it's alot to take in but, do you forgive me?". Linda smiled.

"Of course I forgive you", her smile widened as Wally leaned over the table to place a soft kiss to her lips. To Linda, it was like fireworks going off inside her stomach and butterflies flying around. For Wally, it was a whole other story. It felt... plain. Like it meant nothing, because it_ was _nothing. To him at least. It was different when he had kissed Artemis last night. It felt as if he was king of the world and that she was his queen. His stomach did somersaults just thinking about how her soft lips felt on his own. He was knocked out of his thoughts when his dark haired fiance spoke again.

"Wally, I am happy that you got to meet your daughter and everything but, this isn't going to distract you from our wedding plans?"

The speedster smiled warmly. "Of course not Babe, although I would love it if they could come to the wedding". Linda tried to hold back the grimace but failed.

"I don't know Wally. This wedding is strictly family with the occasional friend", Wally's face fell.

"Well they are my family. Or Sophie is anyway", Linda seemed to be in deep thought.

"Well I suppose Sophie could come".

Wally frowned, "What about Artemis? Sophie is gonna want her mom around that day".

"Well, she'll have her _step-mom _around to hang out with. It will be like special mother-daughter bonding time". Wally's jaw tightened as his fiance proposed they didn't invite Artemis to the wedding.

"Plus, Artemis can have some time to relax! She could go to a spa and get her hair done. She could have a whole day of pampering to herself without having to worry about little Sophie. God knows she needs it", Linda whispered the last sentence to herself but Wally still heard. He clenched his hands into fists and restrained himself from lashing out at the Asian woman. Instead he took a deep breath to try and calm down.

"Well I think I better head off now", he tried to speak as calmly as possible. Linda smiled before standing to give him a gentle kiss before embracing him.

"I love you", she said as they pulled away from each other.

He pulled on the best smile he could fake, "I love you too Babe". Just like the kiss, his words held no emotion to them compared to how he felt saying them to Artemis.

**O.O**

Wally pulled up in front of Dick and Zatanna's mansion late afternoon. He pressed the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. Soon after, his ebony haired friend appeared at the door. Dick smiled brilliantly at his ginger friend. Wally stood with an emotionless face. Dick's smile faded as he waited for Wally to talk.

"I hate my life", is all he said. Dick nodded before moving out of the way so the speedster could step into his house.

* * *

_Did you like it? Please review! I love to hear what all of my readers think. Can't exactly promise a fast update so please bear with me. I am also trying to make these delayed chapters longer. It's workin! _

_-GetTraught :)_


	8. Chapter 7

_Draw the curtains and cue the applause because I am back from the dead! I do apologise for my tardiness when it comes to updating this story. I was delayed by a surprise holiday for 2 weeks in my home country and i have just gotten back a few days ago. I have been trying to force myself to get off my arse so that I could reward you brilliant people with another chapter. So without further ado... I present you with the next installment of Sophie. Also a very belated Merry Christmas & a Happy New Year._

_**Disclaimer**__: I hereby decree that I... saddly do not own Young Justice._

* * *

_"I hate my life", is all he said. Dick nodded before moving out of the way so the speedster could step into his house..._

Together they walked into Dick's luxurious lounge room and each to took a seat, Wally on one of the elegant royal blue sofas while Dick opted for the matching armchair opposite him. They sat for a few moments in silence as Dick waited for Wally to say something. He didn't dissapoint.

"It's Linda", he admitted defeatingly, "I think she's trying to replace Artemis for Sophie". Dick's eyes widened although he wasn't too surprised.

"Wait. Since when did Linda know about little Sophie?", he asked with a frown. Wally's shoulders sagged as he let out a deep sigh.

"Since this morning. She called me the other night demanding to know where I had been the last few weeks. I, in return promised her that I would explain all of it to her if she met me at the cafe this morning".

"Well, what was her reaction?"

"Well at first she was angry, then sad and finally settled on confused. She seemed to calm down a bit after I started explaining it more. Although, when she asked who the mother was and I told her, I could've sworn I saw something flash in her eyes. After I finished I asked if it could be possibly that they attend the wedding", he paused. Dick raised an eyebrow and looked at him expectantly.

"_And_...", he gestured to continue with his hand.

"And she first said that the wedding was only for family and close-friends- which is complete rubbish considering all of the people that she barely even knows invited to the wedding- but then I went on about how Sophie is my family. Surprisingly she agreed to that one rather easily, but it's when I asked about Artemis did she start to get a bit (alot) bitchy. I of course argued about how she's Sophie's mother and how she will want her mum around with her. Then Linda refused and said that she'd have her step-mom around and that they could have some quality bonding time". Dick's eyes were wide his mouth was slightly agape as he took in the new information.

"And that's not even the worst part! After saying that she went on about how Artemis could reward herself with a very well needed spa day", if Dick wasn't already angry before he was pissed now! How dare she say that about Artemis.

"That treacherous woman!", he raged. "She better hope Zatanna and Megan don't catch wind of this! Not to mention Jade! I know for a fact that Jade has wanted to pound her face into the pavement after meeting her at the lunch those couple weeks ago. It would _definitely_ not be pretty for your Linda".

"Since when is she_ my_ Linda?", questioned Wally.

"Since you asked her to marry you. Which to be honest I have no idea why you're still going through with it", added Dick.

"I just don't want to break her heart. You know I don't do that Dick", replied Wally with a saddened expression.

"But you don't even love her!", the ebony haired man exclaimed standing out of his seat. "What's the point of marriage if you're not in love", he added softly as he sat back down in his chair.

"Now how do you know I don't love her? You have no idea how I feel about Linda!", exclaimed Wally as he then quickly looked down into his lap to fidget with his fingers.

"No, you're right. I don't know how you feel", replied Dick before speaking again, "but I _do _know how you feel about Artemis". That grabbed Wally's attention and he quickly looked up at Dick with wide eyes, though soon they turned sad.

"Why does it matter? Either way I'm going through with the wedding. I'm a man of my word and next month I shall marry Linda Park in a beautiful ceremony full of only close friends and relatives", he held his head high as he spoke with a determined look. However it lacked emotion and right now Dick could see that his best friend was having an internal war on what he should do. Who he should be with. He was sure Wally knew who he wanted to be with but as he had just said, he was a man of his word and that would mean a wedding no matter what. The two friends sat quietly for a few minutes before they were interrupted by Dick's beautiful wife, Zatanna and their teammate, Megan who came in carrying shopping bags. They froze when they saw that Dick had company with him.

"Wally", greeted Zatanna with a warm smile as she set her bags down to hug her old friend. "What are you doing here?"

Wally simply returned the smile before saying that he and Dick were just discussing some arrangements for the future wedding. But, Zatanna being the observant person that she was, knew something was up. She glanced at her devilishly handsome husband who mouthed a quick '_later_' to her. Zatanna nodded.

"Well whatever the matter it is lovely to see you, Wally. Would you like to stay for dinner? Dick and I are going to make some burgers while Megan works on her signature snickerdoodles".

Wally shook his head. "As delicious as that sounds, I'm afraid I have to leave. It was nice seeing all of you again". After hugs from the girls and a manly one from Dick, Wally left the Grayson residence and made his way to Star City where Artemis and Sophie lived. He figured he may aswell tell Artemis about the wedding plans and pray that everything turned out okay and that she understood. After thinking it over, Wally let out a loud groan before letting his head fall onto the steering wheel as he stopped at the red lights. This was Artemis. Not only was it Artemis, but it was Mother Artemis. Sure she had softened a bit over the years because of it but she was the mother duck. She sure wasn't about to let her little duckling hang around others without her near. The loud sound of the horn played as he stayed there. That was until he heard other cars beeping from behind him and telling him to hurry up and go. Along with some very colorful language from a bald, elderly man showing him that he was number one.

**O.O**

Wally pulled into Artemis' driveway at about 8:30pm. He quickly got out and knocked on the door and waited for Artemis to answer. Thirty seconds later he saw the outline of Artemis walking up to the door before it opened to truly reveal her. Her face lit up immediately when she saw Wally standing on her front porch.

"Wally, hi", she greeted.

"Hi", replied the redhead. They stared at each other for awhile until Wally cleared his throat and grinned at her.

"So are you just going to stand there and let me freeze to death out here or are you going to invite me inside for a nice cup of cocoa?"

Artemis smirked before she put on a contemplating look. "Well, the first choice sounds quite tempting so I think I'm going to go with that one. Have fun!", she cheered happily before closing the door on the shocked speedster's face. A few moments later she opened the door only to see Wally sitting on the floor with his back to her and his arms crossed like a child who didn't get his way. Artemis had to stifle a giggle at his actions. Now she knew where Sophie got it from. She shook her head.

"How's the floor?", she asked casually. Wally grunted before replying.

"My but is so cold that I've seemed to have lost feeling in it". Artemis burst out laughing as she clung to the doorknob so she didn't fall over. Wally however rolled his eyes but couldn't hide the little smile that was forming on his face.

"I'm glad you find me freezing my arse off outside your house funny", Artemis giggled before leaning on the door.

"Okay then, Wally you can come in". However Wally refused to and continued sitting.

"I have a beautifully warm fire...", she tried, but still, he didn't budge.

"I have hot cocoa...", she tried again. She saw Wally move a tiny bit before going back to his childish ways. Hmm, I wonder what-Aha!

"I have food...", without another word Wally was upright and rubbing his hands together.

"Why didn't you say so!" He happily exclaimed before stepping inside. Artemis rolled her eyes before leading him down the hallway into the lounge room where Sophie was lying on the couch watching Blue's Clues. At first she didn't notice Wally until Artemis went up to her and whispered in her ear. Sophie soon gasped before finally spotting her dad and running into his waiting arms.

"Oh, I've missed you so much", he said as he gave her a great big hug.

"I'll go get that food", spoke Artemis before she left the room.

After Wally was sure Artemis was out of earshot he sat down on the couch with Sophie on his lap.

"So, Angel, how do you feel about going to a wedding?" he asked her with a wide smile to which she mirrored.

"Do I get to wear a pretty pink dress?" she questioned excitedly.

"Mmhmm and you might even be able to be the flower girl", he answered.

"What do they do?" eyes wide with excitement.

"They get to walk down the isle in a beautiful dress and scatter pretty flower petals while she walks".

"I like the sound of that, Daddy". Before they could talk about it anymore, Artemis returned with a plate stacked with food. She held it out to Wally who took it gratefully.

"So what were you two talking about?" she asked as she sat next to him. Since Wally's mouth was full of food Sophie answered.

"Daddy asked me if I wanted to go to a wedding! Isn't that exciting Mommy! He even said that I can wear a pretty pink dress", she was bouncing with joy.

"That sounds great", she replied looking at Wally who had gone silent.

"Where was my invitation?", she meant it in a teasing matter but Wally couldn't help but get a little pang in his chest as he saw her smiling at him. Her smile faded when she saw the guilty look on his face. She turned away from him and focused her attention on her four year old daughter.

"Why don't you go and brush your teeth, then I'll come tuck you in and read you a story", Sophie nodded before scurrying off to the bathroom.

Wally swallowed his food. "Artemis, I'm sorry it's just-".

"Linda right? Lemme guess, you told her about Sophie and me and she now she hates me?"

"Well, hate is a strong word. I think it's more of a, large dislike for you...", Wally then realised that saying that really didn't help with anything right now.

"Why can't I go? I mean, I'm Sophie's mother, she's going to need me around", argued Artemis.

"I said the exact same thing but she thinks that it might be a good chance for them to have a little mother-daughter bonding time while you have some relaxation time", Artemis' eyes narrowed dangerously as she clenched her fists.

"As I recall,_ Linda _is not her mom. _I am!", _she yelled furiously.

"Well soon she will be her step-mom and my wife. And both you and Sophie are going to need to get used to having her around", he retorted.

Artemis' eyes widened. "I'm going to have to get used to it? There is absolutely no way I'm letting my daughter hang around that crazy woman! I don't care if she is going to be your wife or not. She is _my_ daughter and I get to call the shots". Wally's blood boiled at her words.

"Well incase you've forgotten she's _mine _too! I am her father and that gives me half of the authority!" Artemis let out a loud laugh but it was't filled with cheer or happiness but rather with disbelief.

"That's a hoot considering you've barely been around! Tell me! Where were you when I was going through the pregnancy?" She didn't even let him talk.

"Where were you when I was in labour? When she took her first steps? When she said her first words? I'm pretty sure you weren't here for that", her voice started to get quieter and she looked at him with sadness and pain.

"Where were you, when she needed her father?", that one stung Wally the most. Where had he been. Oh yeah! He was with Linda, living what he thought at the time was the perfect life. He was ashamed. Ashamed because he had missed out on all of those things, leaving Artemis to do it all by herself.

"Where were you, when _I _needed you?", asked Artemis as a few tears spilled down her cheeks. Wally felt horrible. He didn't know what to say. Instead he just stood there like a pathetic idiot with no idea whatsoever on what he should do.

"I think you should leave Wally", she whispered looking at the carpeted floor. Wally nodded before slowly heading out the door. She refused to watch him walk out so instead she stared into the fire. As soon as she heard the door shut she let it out. A heart-wrenching sob flew out as she sank down to the floor. She sat with her arms wrapped around her knees as she buried her head and sobbed her heart out. She didn't know how long she had been crying for when Sophie found her. Without saying a word the young girl hugged her neck.

"It's gonna be okay Mommy". Artemis let out another wail as she wrapped her arms around her baby girl. Sophie began to cry softly with her mom.

"I don't like seeing you like this Mommy", she whispered as tears streamed down her face.

"I promise not to let anybody hurt you Mommy. I'll take care of you".

* * *

_Very emotional scene at the end. I'll just give you a moment..._

_Anyways guys I'd just like to point out that this is the longest chapter I have ever written before in my life! Also liked to say thank you to all of the people who reviewed the last chapter. I noticed earlier on as I logged on that I'm currently on 98 reviews and that really brought a tear to my eye. Honestly, I did not think this story would be very successful at all!. Now I must go to bed as it is just going on 2:15am over where I am so yeah I'm tired since I've been working non-stop on this thing for 3-4 hours. You guys should be proud :P Love you guys so much. Please review it would mean alot if you did. _

_Until next time..._

_-GetTraught_


	9. Chapter 8

_Hello beautiful people! First off I just wanna apologise for the late update but my computer crashed and I lost pretty much everything. Don't you just hate technology sometimes? Anyway, so after my computer crashed I got really sad and put off writing for awhile. I had written out this chapter and about half of the next chapter. I was so fricken pissed off. So I finally decided to try and resurrect the chapters that had been lost. They probably aren't as good as the originals but oh well. It's the best I could remember. Sorry for the short chapter but I've been losing my mojo and hopefully the next chapter will be ready. Read and review please!_

_Also I forgot to reply to a few people who I couldn't PM so here they are:_

_**-Likiaan West-**__ I would love to have your name in my work. However I need to know what gender I can use this new character in. Just so that I can get a few rough ideas. :)_

_**-Lorena Diamond-**__ Oh my lord. May I just start by saying that i absolutely LOVED your enthusiasm in your review. Thanks for the awesome review it made me really happy :)_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I keep forgetting to do these things! Well, I don't own Young Justice because if I did there would be another season. Stupid Cartoon Network..._

* * *

Artemis pulled into the driveway of her house. She turned the ignition off before hopping out and un-buckling Sophie's seat-belt in the back. She had just come back from picking Sophie up at the daycare center. Sophie smiled excitedly as she grabbed her rabbit and backpack before bolting over to the mailbox.

"Sophie!", scolded Artemis in a stern voice. "You know you have to be careful when you're running". She watched as Sophie turned around with her head bowed.

"Sowy Mommy", she whispered. "I just wanted to get the mail". Artemis' eyes softened and a small smile tugged on her lips as she went and knelt down in front of the young child.

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean to. But you really have to be careful", she spoke kindly as she hugged her. Sophie wrapped her arms around her mother's neck. After awhile she pulled back and turned around to get the mail out of the mailbox. She then handed the envelopes to her mom. Artemis said a quick thank-you before flipping through and walking inside, Sophie trailing behind her.

_Bills, bills, letter from Ollie, invitation to Wally's Wedding, bi-... wait what? _Artemis frowned and inspected the envelope. It was a light pink color with a yellow flower sticker holding the flap down to the paper. She quickly opened it before reading.

___Together with their families,  
_Linda Park & Wallace West, invite you,  
Sophie Crock,

_To join us in the celebration of our marriage on,  
__Saturday, the fifteenth of July, two-thousand and thirteen.  
_

_The service will be held at the Saint. Stevens Chapel, Central City at 2:00pm  
and the reception will commence at 4:00pm at the Belle Hotel._

_We would also like to ask you to attend our engagement party  
that will be held on the eight of July, two-thousand thirteen  
at the Belle Hotel at 7:00pm._

_We sincerely hope you will be able join us on this very special day._

Artemis stared at the paper hoping that the harder she stared at it the quicker it would burst into flames. Saddly that wasn't going to happen. It had been two weeks since their argument and neither of them had spoken a word to each other. Of course, Wally had tried, but after numerous unsuccessful phone calls and text messages, he had finally given up.

She sighed before putting it down on the kitchen table. Sophie who had taken to drawing a picture on the table had seen the envelope and asked what it was.

"It's an invitation to Daddy's wedding", she answered in a false-cheery voice as she began making dinner. Sophie's eyes lit up and she smiled excitedly.

"Awesome!", she cheered before grabbing it with her tiny hands. After looking at it for awhile she spoke, "Do you think we could go shopping to buy a really pretty dress?"

Artemis smiled then nodded before turning back to finish preparing dinner.

Sophie finished scrubbing her teeth before padding into her bedroom where her mother sat, waiting to tuck her in and tell her a story. She saw that her mother was holding a piece of paper. When the young girl went and sat down beside her she realised that it was the picture she had drawn earlier that day at daycare. A lady with blonde hair and piercing grey eyes was drawn holding the hand of a miniature version of her only the younger had apple green eyes instead of stormy grey. The opposite hand of the young girl was clutched to the hand of a tall red-headed man with the same green eyes. The trio all wore bright smiles. Surrounding them were drawings of flowers and grass. In the top-right corner of the page sat a great, yellow sun, with a smile as bright as it's rays.

"This is a picture I drew of when we went to the park. See there's you", she pointed to the tall blonde lady before pointing to the shorter one beside her, "and that's me, and finally, there's Daddy", she pointed to the smiling red-headed man. Sophie looked up at her mother with saddened eyes that glistened with tears.

"When's Daddy coming back?" Artemis sighed deeply and popped the drawing down on the bed before taking her beautiful child into her arms.

"I'm not sure", she answered, softly stroking the blonde locks on the girl's head. Sophie sniffled before burying her head further into her mother's chest and wrapping her arms around her body.

"I miss him", she whispered as a few tears leaked out and rolled down her rosy cheeks.

"I know baby, I miss him too". Artemis continued to hold Sophie until she heard light snores and saw that she had indeed fallen asleep.

Pulling back the covers before gently tucking Sophie in, she kissed her forehead. "I love you my little white rabbit". She stood in the doorway for a few moments, watching Sophie rest. She did miss Wally. Of course she did, after all she did love him. She then closed the door and headed down the hallway to the kitchen.

There she sat contemplating at the kitchen table. Her fingers drummed against the wooden surface nervously as she stared at her cell-phone in front of her. _Now or never._ She took a deep breath before snatching up the device and pressing Wally's number. She bit her lip as she waited for him to pick up. _Maybe he's asleep. _She then noticed that it was slightly unlikely considering it was only going on nine. She was just about to hang up when she heard a familiar voice on the other end of the line speak.

"Artemis?" She let out a shaky breath before responding.

"Hey Wally".

* * *

_Hehe. Cliffhanger. Guess you guys will just have to wait and see what happens next ;)_

_I'd also like to say a HUGE THANK YOU to all of my beautiful readers and reviewers. I remember waking up the day after updating and seeing that I had managed to get over the '100 reviews mark' and I'd just like to say thank you. Now I've been doing some thinking and worked out that there will be 3-4 more chapters left. Maybe. Although don't hold me to that as I might get a bit lazy and just do 2 more. However, I can tell you that there will be some big things happening in the next chapter or the one after that, I haven't exactly worked that part out yet. Anyways thanks again! I love you all!_

_Until next time..._

_-GetTraught_


	10. Chapter 9

_...my heart... it feels like it's been ripped out of my chest. ...Well today was the day... The day where one of the greatest cartoons to ever grace this planet ended. Words cannot express the feels I am feeling right now. I know that in some countries it's probs the next day but here in Australia it's around 5 o'clock. I hope Cartoon Network understands how many viewers they are going to lose because of this bullshit. A part of me died when the credits rolled for the last time. Not to mention the fact that they left us on a bloody CLIFFHANGER! I thought that it might be good for me to update today so here it is. I'm really sorry if its not that good but at at this very moment there is just way too much sadness going on. I'm sorry if it takes me awhile to update but I'm just going to be recovering. Here's the next chapter..._

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own Young Justice because if I did WALLY WOULD STILL BE ALIVE! *starts sobbing for the hundredth time today*_

* * *

Wally tossed and turned in bed as he tried to fall asleep. He hadn't been getting much sleep lately and decided it would be a good idea to go to bed early. For the past two weeks, Linda and Wally had been discussing wedding plans. Or more like Linda sat and told him what she wanted done while he merely nodded and tried to pay attention but his thoughts had often dragged off to something else. Or should he say someone else. Wally sighed as he thought about her. Her long wavy blonde hair. Those grey eyes that he could just stare into all day, and that smile that lit up everything around her. He knew it sounded cheesy but he just couldn't help it. She brought out the cheesiness in him.

He felt really bad about what had happened with them. He didn't mean for anything to turn out this way. Plus it's not like he didn't try to apologise because he did. She just didn't seem to care about what he had to say. He was going to drive over there and apologise in person, but he felt that would be a very bad thing to do. Knowing Artemis, she would probably punch him in the face then slam the door on him. So instead he backed off and gave her some time to think. Maybe he could ring her tomorrow.

A loud ringing noise knocked him out of his thoughts as the screen to his cellphone flashed. Wally lazily stuck out his arm before blindly trying to search for it. Once he did get it he brought it to the front of his face and opened his eyes. The emerald orbs widened in surprise as he saw the caller ID. Quickly sitting up he stared at the phone, wondering if it was just a dream. Remembering that he should most probably answer it, he pressed the button before lifting it to his right ear.

And in a husky voice he spoke,"Artemis?". It was silent for a few seconds before he heard her magnificent voice on the other end of the line.

"Hey Wally", she replied and he just could not stop thinking about how good it sounded to hear her say his name again. He felt alive again. "How are you?".

"I-Im good", he answered nervously before clearing his throat. "How are you and Sophie?". Words could not describe how much he missed his angel.

"Oh she's okay", he heard her reply. "She misses you a lot. Keeps asking when you're coming back", she added sadly.

"Well tell her I really miss her too and that I would love to see her again too. Both of you". He wasn't sure where that last bit had come from but he didn't really mind. He heard her clear her throat a bit before she spoke again.

"Actually, that's why I called you. You see we got Sophie's invitation to your wedding today and she wanted to go dress shopping, so I figured I'd call and ask if you wanted to join us. We were going to go tomorrow but I completely understand if you're busy and can't make it", she said in a rush. Wally grinned widely,

"I wouldn't miss it for the world". On the other end of the line, Artemis smiled gleefully.

"Great. Well just come by around two-ish".

"Will do. See you tomorrow".

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow Wally", he continued to hold the phone up at his ear until he heard the line go dead. He fist pumped the air before lying back down. Tomorrow was going to be a good day.

~*.*~

Wally pulled up outside Artemis' house the following afternoon with a wide grin. He then proceeded to knock on the door and wait. He didn't have to for long though because only a few moments later did he hear an excited squeal and the doorknob turning, revealing little Sophie.

"DADDY!" she cheered happily before lunging at him. Wally chuckled before spinning her around and giving her a big sloppy kiss. "I knew you would come back!"

"Of course I would. I missed you so much", he whispered carresing her head.

"Wally", he heard a voice speak. Turning around he came face to face with Artemis, who wore a gentle smile on her face.

"Artemis", he greeted. They stood there staring at each other for a bit until Artemis cleared her throat.

"Well, why don't we go dress shopping", Sophie nodded enthusiastically before getting me to carry her to the car and buckle her in.

~*.*~

Wally parked the car outside an expensive looking clothes store. Artemis's eyes widened as she unbuckled her seat belt before doing the same with Sophie. Together they hopped out and joined Wally who was standing at the door holding it open for them. The store was full of beautiful dresses for all ages. There was a section for toddlers, children, teens, adults and elders. Sophie gasped before quickly making her way over to the toddler's section.

"Are you sure you can afford all this?" asked Artemis curiously.

"Of course I can. Besides she deserves the best. Consider it a present to make up for all the lost time", he replied with a small smile. Artemis didn't reply but instead went over to help Sophie pick her dress. Wally watched as they looked through all the dresses deciding which one would be the best. The chatted happily and laughed.

A loud shriek from Sophie made Wally instantly rush over to see what had happened. He let out a sigh of relief as he saw that she was clutching a dress in her hands. Artemis was giggling beside her.

"I think she found the one", she said. "Come on let's go try it on and see what it looks like". Wally walked around the store before something caught his eye it was a beautiful emerald green dress. It was sleeveless and fell in soft waves to the ground. Around the chest and waist area was a border of gold. The speedster knew she looked amazing in green so he knew he'd look even better in this dress. Quickly making sure the dress was her size he took it to the front counter and payed for it. He then asked if they could hold it for him while he went to go check on his daughter. Wally made his way to the dressing rooms and knocked lightly on the door before asking if he could see.

Moments later, out walked Sophie in her dress. It was a simple yet beautiful white dress with a light blue satin bow wrapped around her waist. Perched on top of the bow was an intricate white rose. Her blonde hair fell nicely over her small shoulders and her bright green orbs sparkled. The four year old did a couple of twirls, loving how the dress spun out.

"I love it!", she commented after regaining her balance. "Can I get this one?".

"'Course you can, angel", he told her. The girl clapped happily before rushing back into the dressing room to take it off.

After paying for the dress and grabbing the second bag with the green dress in it, they left the store. Artemis gave him an odd glance when she spotted the second bag to which Wally only winked and mouthed, _later._

Sometime during driving home, Sophie had fallen asleep so Artemis had to carry had to carry her inside and lay her down on her bed for a nap. Entering the kitchen she saw Wally eating the leftover Lasagne from the previous night and went and sat next to him. Neither said anything for awhile. Finally Wally broke the silence with a question.

"So, are you coming to the party tomorrow night?", Artemis turned to face him before shaking her head.

"No. No I thought it was just Sophie that was going", she answered frowning. It was Wally's turn to shake his head.

"No, you're both invited. Dick and everyone is gonna be there", he told her. Artemis' eyebrows rose at this.

"Really? But I thought the wedding was just for family?" she narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously while he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Oh, no that's not true. The whole teams coming even Roy and Jade. They're bringing Lian aswell". Artemis nodded slowly.

"I guess Linda was fine with them coming along", she commented bitterly. The man beside her sighed deeply before taking her hand.

"Look Artemis, I am really sorry about all of this". The blonde shrugged.

"I really don't mind. I'll drop Sophie off around 7 tomorrow. Oh and I think it would be good if she spent the night with you. I really don't wanna have to drive back and forth, plus she's gonna need to get ready for the wedding the next day", Wally looked surprised before smiling.

"That's sounds good". He then stood up and kissed her cheek. "See you tomorrow then", before walking away he remembered the dress and gave it to her.

"For you", he simply said before leaving. After hearing the door shut, the archer peeked inside then gasped as she pulled out the piece of fabric.

~*.*~

"Come on, rabbit", spoke Artemis as she helped Sophie out of the car, careful not to crinkle her dress. They were outside the Belle Hotel and it was just going onto 7pm. Together the two blondes walked into the fancy lobby and instantly spot Dick standing at the receptionist desk in a tux. He smiled and hugged them before telling them that Wally had asked him to come get Sophie. Artemis gave Sophie a bone-crushing hug before handing the tall dark haired man an overnight bag with Sophie's stuff in it.

With a final wave goodbye, Artemis made her way back to her car. She was surprised when she saw the bride-to-be having a heated conversation with a tall dark haired man she had never seen before. Suspicious, Artemis moved closer to hear better.

"Why are you still going through with this Linda?" questioned the man. Linda cried as she answered.

"I don't know", she whispered.

"But I love you Linda. You know I do. And I know you love me too", he argued. Artemis saw Linda shake her head sadly.

"I can't it's too late. I'm getting married tomorrow and whether I love you or not isn't important".

"Of course it's important!" he protested, "Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me. Tell me that these past six months have all been just a bit of fun between you and me. Tell me that and I'll let you go", he whispered to her sadly. Linda's sobs grew louder as she tried to string together some words.

"I-I can't David. I'm s-sorry", with that she took off around the corner but not before she spotted Artemis standing in front of her. She stood there staring at her. Her mascara had started running down her cheeks and her eyes were red and puffy. She sniffled and wiped away more of her tears before walking straight past her.

* * *

_So there it is! The next chappie. Like I said earlier on in the top author's notes, it might take me awhile to update as I'll still be recovering from the last episode. I predict that there will either be one or two more chapters left. Depending on whether or not I'll do an epilouge. We'll just have to wait and see. And sorry again if this wasn't as good as you were hoping for but I just had to write this before I got really sad and just gave up on it. I can tell you now that I'm trying my hardest not to do that. Also I apologise if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes but I really can't be bothered today and ain't nobody got time for dat! So yeah, sorry again. And in the words of my man Robin, "We will rebuild and we will thrive"._

_Until next time..._

_-GetTraught_

_AND REMEMBER:_

**_NEVER THE END..._**


End file.
